Radiant Ace
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Meet Émile or Looker, before he became a member of the International Police. He travels with Rico, who participates in contests and there's a little secret about him, as he'll find out. Flames welcome because I don't really care.


**A/N: Yeah, I know the anime doesn't say where Looker is from, but let's just say he's from Littleroot Town (it's in Hoenn if you forgot). Also, he accidentally got his girlfriend Cassidy pregnant lol). He recently moved from Britain to Littleroot Town because of what he did to his poor girlfriend. XD. Also, his English isn't very good because German was his first/native language.**

**Oh yeah, another idea: the professors and gym leaders are the parents of the professors/gym leaders in the games/anime. Their children inherit the labs/gyms when they want to retire. Unless they don't have children, then it's a different story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Circa February, 1986 (he is 14 years old)**

"You two ready to go?" I asked my only two Pokémon, Croagunk and Meowth. They both cried happily. I tied a bandana around my head. I looked in the mirror at myself. "No wonder all the kids call me handsome," I grinned. I just loved my short brown hair and glowing brown eyes, but short stature… I've had people make fun of me because of this. I sighed and my two Pokémon looked at me with concern. I knelt down next to them. "It's OK guys, I'm fine," I smiled. I grabbed my briefcase and walked down the hall and to the kitchen – I could smell waffles! "Hey Dad…!" I.

"Hey kiddo, how are you this morning?" He smiled and I sat down.

"Really hungry," I smiled. He chuckled and handed me a plate full of eggs and waffles. He sat down next to me and rubbed my head. "So… where is professor Birch's lab?" I asked while smiling.

"It's in Oldale Town, about 2 ½ from here," he smiled. He saw that I had already downed the waffles. "Are you ready to go?" He smiled. I nodded.

"Yes I am Daddy!" I grinned brightly.

* * *

I quickly got ready to go. "Bye Daddy… I'll miss you," I smiled. He hugged me tightly and I walked off into the sunshine…

The sunshine isn't that bad, in my opinion. Sure, it has its pros and cons but who cares about that. What I'm trying to say is that it's very bright and that it hurt my eyes. "Argh…," I groaned and continued walking. "So bright…," I sighed. "Come on out everyone!" I grinned at let my two Pokémon out. I looked around at all the trees, the grass, the weeds, the logs, and pretty much everything that has to do with nature. I looked up ahead to see a Starly attacking a Treecko. "We got to help them, come on guys!"

"Meow…," Meowth purred.

"Croa…," Croagunk croaked.

"Meowth, use Shadow Claw on the, while you Croagunk, use Vacuum Wave on the Starly!" I commanded. I can't really describe Shadow Claw except the fact that it forms a giant dark purple paw-shaped aura. Meowth slashed down on the Starly – causing it to tumble into the ground. Croagunk ran up to it, spun around to gather air and punched the air in the form of a heart. This attack caused Starly to roll into a tree. _It had fainted, now was my chance._

"Go poke ball," I tossed it at the Starly. It clicked and I picked it up. I looked over at the Treecko. It looked at me. "Do you want to come along with us?"

"Treecko…," it looked at me and nodded. I set a poke ball down on the ground.

"Your choice, whatever you want." Treecko tapped the poke ball with its 'paw' and the ball clicked. I had caught it. No, I had caught two Pokémon in less than five minutes! I let the two Pokémon out. "Hi Treecko, hi Starly, I'm Émile. Nice to meet you guy, I'm your friend. This is Meowth and Croagunk. Someday I want to be a policeman… will you guys help me accomplish this goal?" The two new Pokémon chattered happily. "Thank you guys so much."

As we were walking along, I thought about my girlfriend. "Oh meine beautiful Cassidy… oh how I miss you…," I stopped to sit down on the ground. I cried like crazy. "How I miss you…," I stared at her picture. All of my Pokémon sat next to me and looked at me sadly. "I'm-I'm OK…," I looked at them sadly. I was so exhausted from crying that I fell asleep on the soft ground. The next thing I knew, I could feel someone shaking me.

"Huh… Cassidy…," I mumbled in my sleep.

"Cassidy…?" The person said. I opened my eyes to see a huge, skinny person with brown hair, tan skin, white lab coat and brown jeans that were a bit raggedy. "I'm Professor Dan Birch, senior."

"Oh… sorry… I-I was dreaming… it-it was just a dream…"

"No need to be sorry," he looked at me. My stomach growled – I was always hungry. "Oh… you sound hungry, would you like something to eat?"

"What's the point? I'm bulimic; I'll just throw it up."

"H-hang on… my dad used to be bulimic, but he's not anymore. He got over it. He got over it by eating less and eating several meals a day instead of three."

"Hmm, you think I should try that?" He nodded. I smiled. "Fine, I'll see if I can stop or not."

"I have to go now, but if you'd like lunch, stop by my lab; my wife and I cook all kinds of things all the time. I'm sure it'll curve your appetite," he smiled.

"Thanks…," I smiled. He smiled a 'you're welcome' and walked off. I started to fall asleep… I thought about Cassidy, my dad (mainly because he said he's going to move to Sinnoh) and what my life will be like in the future. "Can't believe my dad is going to be a Pokémon professor in Sinnoh… that is so amazing…," I sighed and smiled. I started to fall asleep. However, I had no idea what was going to happen next.

Thud! Someone landed on the ground beside me. I shot up like a rocket and landed on my arse. "Ow…," I stood up while rubbing it. I looked over at the person that was trying to stand up. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Rico," he replied. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Émile, nice to meet you," I helped him up and we both smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Ah… how I love cliffhangers. Tell me if you like it or not.**


End file.
